Minimal invasive neurosurgery assemblies may, for example, be used for relieving fluid pressure from a brain cavity, for visual inspection of a brain with an endoscope, for taking a biopsy or for operating on brain tissue, e.g. the removal of a tumor.
In most cases, the known minimal invasive neurosurgery assemblies include an endoscope. When performing the operation, first it is established at which region of the brain action as to be taken. Subsequently, a location on the skull may be determined for drilling a hole in the skull. Next, the endoscope may be introduced via a hole in the skull into the brain tissue. Tools may be introduced via lumen that may be present in the endoscope.
A disadvantage of the known assemblies is that the tools that may be used with an endoscope, normally, have to be from the same brand as the endoscope. The dimensions are in most cases specific for a certain brand and interchanging tools between brands is not feasible. However, surgeons may prefer a tool of a first brand and an endoscope of another brand. In most cases, using such combinations is not feasible.
Another disadvantage is that it may be difficult and cumbersome to sterilize the endoscope and the tools after use, especially because the endoscope includes lumen for flushing and guiding tools. Sterilization and cleaning of lumen is notoriously difficult.
Yet another disadvantage is that when the view inside the brain has to be changed, the endoscope has to be move axially or be rotated along its longitudinal axis. This causes relative movement between parts of the endoscope and the brain tissue that is in direct contact with the endoscope. Such relative movement may cause damage to the brain tissue.
Another aspect of the known neurosurgery assemblies is that the endoscope has to be kept in the hands of the surgeon during the operation, thus leaving only one hand for controlling a tool. The endoscope may also be connected to tubes for supplying and discharging flushing fluid. These tubes may obstruct or impede the freedom of movement of the endoscope.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming some aspects of known neurosurgery assemblies.